pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Sathanus Fellspirit
Bio/Past The ancestors of the Fellspirits were first discovered in an ancient cave where they where they roamed in their demon form freely. The cave eventually collapsed, causing them to move and repopulate elsewhere. With people fearful of their demonic appearances, they had to turn to their appealing form to even start building their kingdom from the ground, up again. The elder, Asmodeus, took his rightful place as King with his wife, Ehrika as the Queen. Since this was back in ancient times, they had around 15 children ranging in different appearances and sizes. They decided that once coronation came around, the male that was most respected and powerful would become king. Why no women you ask? Asmodeus saw women as inferior to men, causing him to make traditions that were very sexist. They are still practiced today, as Jezebel, Sathanus' first born, is not allowed to become Queen despite how powerful and respected she is. The current king of Fellspirit, he took the throne from his father by killing him in front of his people as his coronation. He thrives on making his kingdom as stable as it is, as well as keeping it neutral for the sake of his trade routes. He is an intelligent king as he is powerful. Growing up, he was the only child of Azazel and Ravana Fellspirit. Being put through strict rules, he was raised to be powerful yet gentle to those he loved and as he ruled his kingdom. At the age of 800, Sathanus could tell his father was going mad with power, slowly going mentally ill ever since his mother died when he was 700. On the day that his coloration came, it started out as Sathanus offering to get his father help for his mental illness, but his father was too far gone, thinking his only son was out to get him as well. He wouldn't let that happen. Azazel took the first swing against Sathanus, leaving his son no choice but to fight. It lead all the way to the town square where eventually Sathanus got the upper hand, ultimately killing his father by ramming his sword through his father's chest. Azazels last few breaths were of him telling Sathanus he'd make a great King one day, and to take his sword so that he may remember him when he was a great and powerful King. He was arranged to marry Iyzebel after that by his late father, and her fathers wishes. It was love at first sight for the two of them, they were attached to the hip ever since they first met. On the night of their wedding they, to his knowledge, conceived Jezebel his first born. He loves Iyzebel with all his heart and doesn't mind that she bosses him around half the time, he knows it's out of love...that and she's his general. Sathanus is trying to change traditions little by little by having Iyzebel as his general, but still refuses to have Jezebel as Queen right now. Sathanus is a 5th Generation Fellspirit. Personality Intelligent, Wise, Loving, Stern, Sathanus is loved by all in his kingdom, despite how chaotic he can be. He is an old soul, putting his family and kingdom first above all. He treasures neutrality, not wanting to go into war when he can easily avoid it. Appearance Sathanus is as handsome as he is deadly, he has a very muscular build with long, silver hair and piercing light blue eyes. He wears a leather jacket with a choker and tight leather pants. This is the attire he's most comfortable in, not wanting to really change into anything else unless his wife makes him. In his demon form, his speed and intelligence increase to their max. His senses heighten and he is engulfed in red flames as in the picture above. Skills '''Wrath: '''Sathanus' strength and weapons increase by 2 points, as he gets a large burst of power coursing through his veins. His blows get deadlier by the second and he has full control over what he does. His originally icy blue orbs glowing a dark blue when he uses this power. '''Empowerment: '''Spells and Powers increase by 2 points, effecting other allies as well as he concentrates to up their stats as well for a limited amount of time. He gains a blue aura that envelopes him once this power is activated. '''Azurewrath: '''An ancient demonic sword passed down from one Fellspirit king to another. Its said to enhance their demon form and give them incredible power if wielded for the right cause. Sathanus has yet to use the sword to its fullest. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training